


Envy

by DeathPunkin



Series: Demon Hinata Au [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: Demon AU, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda growing up, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, Molestation, Terrible foster parents, everyone is sick, nanami is also a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: When Komaeda loses his parents, he meets an interesting boy at the hospital. The boy always seems to be his age and helps him. This is the story of Komaeda slowly being raised and prepared by the demon of greed on his shoulder.This is the demon Hinata au





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on the demon Hinata au. Kinda inspired by the demon Komaeda one but then I did my own thing.
> 
> I do have to tell you that Komaeda does get molested in this but it’s not too graphic because Hinata steps in fairly soon. I would have made it worse, but in this Hinata is a demon of greed. That means he doesn’t like to share.
> 
> Also this story prescribes to the idea that most demons fall under a basic category of sin and that they can feed off of those emotions and situations. They can also feed off of human agony in the form of tears or longing, but the best thing ever is the soul. Taking all of someone is delicious and filling. Also arc demons can turn humans into demons but it takes a while to fully complete the process.

It began at the hospital with the smell of blood. Komaeda sat paralyzed on the hospital bed as all the doctors and nurses worked on higher risk patients. He was really surprised when a little boy sat next to him.

Komaeda couldn’t remember any other little boys on the plane. “Hi, I’m Hinata,” the boy introduced himself. Too shook to question it, Komaeda took the offered handshake. He yelped in surprise and fear as the other boy licked his hand and shuddered. “You taste like the agony of a lot of people,” Hinata told him.

“That’s gross,” was all Komaeda could think to say. 

“You’re interesting. I’ll see you later Komaeda-kun,” the boy said before walking away. Komaeda couldn’t keep his eyes on the other for long, not with the rush of the nurses running past him. All he was left with was the sensation of fear and an odd warmth where the other had licked him.

…

Komaeda spent two weeks at the orphanage before a suitable guardian was found, and four more before he could go with them. Even though there were plenty of other kids without parents, he hated it there.

The other children always made fun of him for being a foreigner because of his bizarre looks. They wouldn’t let him join in games for that reason and would rarely spend any time with him at all.

Things only worsened when they overheard from the therapist there what exactly had killed his parents. That was when he hid in a tree and cried.

He sobbed his heart out in pain and misery. That is until he felt a familiar fiery tongue licking at his tears. He stopped in shock as they were tenderly licked off his face. “Don’t stop on my account, your tears are delicious,” Hinata-kun tells him.

Komaeda is shocked because not only had no one else seen this boy at the hospital, but they were up in a pretty tall tree. “W-what are you doing here!” Komaeda asked in shock.

The boy hummed. “Let’s say I’m a guardian of sorts for you. I can’t protect you from pain because you need that to grow, but I’ll always keep you from shattering when it happens. That’s why I keep tasting your sorrow. That way I can learn how to help you,” he said with a grin.

It was kinda odd, but Komaeda had heard all kinds of strange stories about yokai and stuff so this guy was probably just one of them. “But what if I want to see you when I’m not hurting or something actually might kill me?” He asked skeptically.

“I’ll keep it from going that far,” The yokai assured him. “You can’t grow if you’re dead,” he responded with a shrug. “Buuuuttt if you really wanna see me then I need something to make this go both ways,” he added.

Komaeda thought it over. It didn’t seem like too bad of an idea, and what else did he have to lose? “Okay, what do you need?” Komaeda asked. 

“This,” Hinata said, leaning in and stealing a deep, burning kiss from his lips. He felt like he was on fire and everything was hurting but there was a sick pleasure in it too. Soon he was released and he fell from the branches to the ground. Later everyone told him how lucky he was with the way he fell into the bushes below.

He knew that he had lost something, but also felt like he had finally gained a chance at the warmth of another. Perhaps his mere existence would no longer be a waste.

…

It was finally time to move in with his guardian after nearly a month and a half on his own. The six year old was excited and nervous.

Thanks to insurance and the small amount of government money for him, there was enough to make sure he was well taken care of. He was even told that his new family was very likely to move into his childhood home. Komaeda was scared that their place would be changed but everyone told him it was for the better.

His new family was very nice to him. They made sure he was fed and cared for. They even had two other adopted children as well. Komaeda loves that first week. It almost made up for it.

However, once all the social workers left to let him settle he was only allowed the luxuries he previously enjoyed when the social workers were there. But Komaeda could live with that. His parents barely ever paid attention to him anyway.

So that’s why he was surprised when his new father asked for some alone time with him. It was nice.

At first.

Komaeda sat on the bed coloring in a brand new book he had been given. His adoptive father sat next to him on the bed watching tv while the door was closed to ensure their alone time.

Komaeda was halfway into the second picture when his adoptive father wanted him to sit on his lap. Not being used to normal bonding, he complied.

Komaeda continued to color as he was shifted from a leg to the center of the lap. It felt weird, especially with the weird lump against his butt. Komaeda didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to make trouble. He just wanted attention. He didn’t even cry out when the large hands slid beneath his shirt.

Komaeda was going to be good for his new family. He wouldn’t hurt them like he did his parents. Even if he hated the way that hand was sliding across his tummy to his pants.

Suddenly laughter erupted as the screen burst into static and the room darkened. “How dare you touch that which does not belong to you,” a voice like cinders growled. 

Komaeda couldn’t see the source, but was happy the hands retreated. Even if it meant getting thrown from the bed to the floor. He looked up just in time to see a man with horns curling behind his head that glowed crimson like his eyes. The smoke made it hard to see.

But he heard just fine as his new father was repeatedly slammed against the floor. He ran through the darkness to stand in front of the monster with glowing eyes and teeth. “Please don’t destroy this family! They said I won’t get another!” Komaeda shouted.

The beast stopped and stalked closer to him. Komaeda trembled But did not move. Up closer he could see the crimson horns running through dark hair along a darker body partially obscured by a suit vest, and tie.

The large scaly wings behind the man told him that this was indeed a demon. The man stopped and ruffled his hair. “Yes little one, struggle with that pure heart that hurts with every blow. Become the agony that satisfies me,” he purred and Komaeda shivered with fear. 

“Still, I cannot let such an interesting soul disappear before savoring that fine taste. Nor can I let a monster taint him,” the demon hummed. “How about I give you the gift of true sight,” The demon decided. He touched the man’s eyes and he was able to see every sin and beast plaguing man.

Komaeda felt his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep. When he awoke, he remembered nothing of the demon or what exactly happened to his adoptive father.

…

Not long after that incident, his adoptive mom remarried. He was promptly dropped off at his parents house and told to keep it clean. It became his adoptive mom’s place to throw parties and try to climb the status ladder.

Komaeda couldn’t bring himself to care. School became a good portion of his life and he spent countless hours on the computer. He also became a thin child from having just his one school meal a day. 

He was fine with that. That was until he realized just how frail his lack of nutrition made his body. 

When the kidnapper grabbed him, he couldn’t do much to fight back. It was a terrifying few days, but he knew it wouldn’t break him. Hinata’s absence was proof of that.

The kidnapper started beating him after three days when the ransom wasn’t paid. He would have explained but it hurt to breathe and he wasn’t allowed the home phone number anyway.

When he was thrown away like garbage he found a lottery ticket and won. When the police got to him and heard his story, he was allowed to keep the full amount and was finally liberated from the care of that awful woman that was once his adopted mother.

…

In high school he made many friends, mostly thanks to Nanami. She was sweet and could charm anyone into playing a round or two with her of whatever was in her cartridge.

It helped him to grow and ease some wounds. But what was even better was the fact that he could call upon Hajime whenever he wanted.

The two had grown closer and he always loved the burning kisses and bites that left him dizzy in the aftermath. He always felt better after his agony had been eaten by his mysterious friend and guardian.

Actually it was senior year, after a particularly heavy night that Someone said something. He was drowsy in his classroom, but not entirely drained. Nanami sat next to him at lunch and mentioned it just to him.

“He really didn’t hold back this time, did he?” She mused.

“Who Nanami-san?” Komaeda asked her.

“The demon of greed on your shoulder,” she said with a yawn, slowly eating her food.

Komaeda stares at her in confusion. “What do you mean?” He asked. Nanami said some odd things but she usually revealed if they were video game related if you played along long enough.

“Normally they can feed on your ambitions and the air around them. They can even gain sustenance from the agony in your tears but it seems like he’s started taking firsts from you to gain even more energy,” she hummed sleepily.

“How do you know this?” Komaeda asked, shaking internally. It was her last chance to tease him about it being a new game or something. But deep in his heart, Komaeda knew.

Because of his grand fortunes and terrible misfortunes, he always attracted the greedy. They wanted his money, his influence, anything except poor Nagito in the eye of the storm. Several people had even tried to bring him suffering in hopes of gaining the rewards for his triumph.

It was his luck exactly that would make his only true friend a demon. He figured it was too late to turn back now. His soul was probably already partially devoured. He didn’t even hear Nanami’s reply as he was too caught up in plans for the future.

…

Hajime was holding him as they sat on the couch, watching a movie. Komaeda was exhausted from the burning sensation that came with feeding Hajime his blood. “Would you mind going somewhere with me in a few days?” He asked the other sweetly.

“It depends on where,” Hajime’s firm rumble replied.

“It’s a surprise. I want to thank you for all the help you’ve given me,” he added as he curled closer to the other. Maybe if he was close enough to Hajime’s core they could become one. That would be fun, joining someone so magnificent forever.

Hajime sighed above him. “Okay, will I need a human form for this?” He asked, voice full of amusement. 

Komaeda chuckled giddily in response. “Just to get there,” he responded, eager now that some of the pieces were falling into place.

Hajime hummed. “Alright,” and then they resumed watching their movie.

…

Komaeda was quite proud of his handiwork. There was a large basement space under an old warehouse that he’d bought. He sent out invitations to all kinds of people to be there. Some were boring nobodies from his past, others were classmates, and several greedy and dangerous adults were invited. 

He had cleaned up the path they would take and left all kinds of gaps in the trials that were deemed safe because the odds of those specific things going wrong were just too slim. He even set up legal council to get it approved.

Finally it was time for the guests to arrive. Many people wanted the fortune he’d amassed from winning various lotteries and the death of his parents. Now that he was given a limited timeline of life to set things up, he was going to use that fortune as bait for the greedy. 

He stood and waited for everyone to file in at the designated time. Hajime was with him, looking confused, but smiling grandly once he could see the kind of guests Komaeda had brought here.

The hall was filled with people milling about and that’s when Komaeda got up to make the announcement. That he was dying and that he wanted to hold a contest to see who he should leave his possessions to.

The competition went swimmingly. Komaeda could see Hajime enjoying the greed in the atmosphere. Even more so as the people raced through the obstacles, hurting each other in the process.

Some of the bloody fighting for the top caused the course to get broken in key places, just like Komaeda expected. They racers pushed each other and broke more and more just perfectly until the course began to topple. Sparks flew and danced across the perfume that many of the contestants wore. The resulting explosion was both grand and horrifying. 

Many people burned and the fear in the air was nearly palpable. Komaeda couldn’t help but feel like it was a glorious sight. They were greedy worthless people who would gladly sell out anyone to progress their own meager goals.

Hajime embraces him from behind. “Quite the interesting show you put on for me, my little human,” he purred. “I’m surprised you finally figured things out,” he purred.

“Yes I wanted to impress you,” Komaeda mused. “Nanami gave me a hint in the right direction,” he added.

He heard a gasp of air being sucked in behind him. “So it was a good idea to leave the demon of sloth around you after all,” he mused.

Komaeda turned in his arms and pulled Hajime close. “Now if you’d accept me, I’d love to give the rest of what I have to you,” Komaeda purred before pressing his lips against Hajime’s.

What followed was a kiss of burning passion followed by a delicious heat pressing into him and making him harder. When he returned to himself enough to open his eyes, he saw Hajime’s magnificent demon form before him. 

Deep in his heart he felt terror. His soul screamed at him to flee, but no matter how he tried he couldn’t escape the hot torrent of pleasure mixed with pain surrounding him. He loved it. He hated it. In the end Komaeda knew he couldn’t enjoy it any other way.

…

In the cinders of a ruined building the cops found hundreds of corpses trapped beneath the collapsed roof. As they called in reinforcements to dig everyone out, they noticed that the guest of honor was conspicuously absent.

They never would find his body, no matter how long they searched. They eventually settled on the idea that he had burned to death at the epicenter because there was no other way for him to disappear completely.

…

Komaeda awoke on a molten bed next to his only friend. He was confused by the weight on his head and ran his fingers through the fluff. Two pointed horns stuck out of the fluff and he noticed his own sharpened fangs.

His demonic bedmate smiled at him. “I’m too greedy to let such an interesting person disappear,” he purred. Komaeda had to agree. He was too greedy to let Hajime go. That’s why he had tried in every way to become one with him.

Komaeda supposed this outcome was fine too. At least he would no longer be lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so what did you think? I did my best here (without a beta or a reread lol) and really tried to give it the right vibe.
> 
> Also, the reason Komaeda didn’t bring that thing up from when he was six is because the memory was erased, but the mark on his soul remains. So he doesn’t remember but it affects the pacing of his and Hinata’s relationship.
> 
> Also, he didn’t bring up what he knew because Komaeda is a nefarious planner. He doesn’t like to reveal his hand until the plans are done and even then it takes a lot of effort


End file.
